


Fool For No One

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, football!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t expected, this thing that happened. If Harry had to make a prediction about how he was going to spend his first Friday night at his new school, it wouldn’t have been sneaking out of the football captain’s bedroom at 3am. </p>
<p>And here he thought Niall was crazy when he called Harry’s preference <i> Tomlinsexual. <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really just needed more fem!harry in my life so yeah, here we go. there's also crossingdressing!louis in this, so get ready for that in later chapters!  
> Basically, it's just a lot of sex and denial of feelings with a sprinkling of crossdressing goodness

Ever since Harry can remember, he’s liked pretty things. 

One of Harry’s first memories is of him sitting in his high chair as his sister tucked fresh flowers in his soft curls. He remembers feeling incredibly happy and _pretty._

Harry spent his first years in school playing with the girls in his class rather than the boys because the girls always liked to play with the pretty dolls and got to wear pretty skirts. Boys were rough and seemed to always be dirty and sticky. Harry didn’t like that. 

Harry was happy until people started picking on him around the age of 7 because he wore glittery clips in his hair and refused to take off his pink tutu that he stole from his sister. 

Harry’s mum raised him to be comfortable with himself and to never judge anybody. She raised him knowing that it wouldn’t matter whom he decided to love or who he wanted to be. Harry was 11 when he heard being gay as an insult for the first time, and it was directed at him. 

Harry stopped wearing pretty things, at least at school. He took the clips out of his hair and hid away the tutu until he’d come home and then he was able to be himself again. As soon as he got off the bus, he’d sprint home and run up to his room where he’d slip on something pretty and sit to stare at his reflection in the mirror and smile.

At 14, Harry wore normal boy’s clothes, but he didn’t let his peers completely change him because underneath his trousers and button up, he wore frilly, lacey panties because they made him feel pretty and special. 

When Harry was 16 that too stopped. He was changing for physical education class and someone pants-ed him before he could sneak off to one of the stalls to change in private. Harry remembers never having felt so ashamed as every boy in the locker room taunted him and laughed at him. 

Harry lost his spark and he started to hate himself and he became withdrawn and reserved. Nobody wanted to talk to him or be his friend because he was ‘the weird faggy kid’. Harry still loved pretty things, he just wasn’t allowed to anymore. 

But when Harry turned 17, he met Louis. 

~*~*~

“You know I love you, right?” 

Harry looks sideways at Liam and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re in idiot, you know _that,_ right?” Harry replies and Liam shrugs it off. 

“This is going to be good for you. You can start over and be whoever you want. No one at the new school is going to know about… _you know.”_ Liam says. “But if you wanted to try it out, maybe they would be a bit more accepting here—“

“Come off it. There are still douchey teenagers here. They’ll call me gay and taunt me for it. I don’t even _do_ that stuff anymore. I’m over it.” Harry says. 

“It’s okay, Harry. You know…I don’t care.” Liam says as he scuffs the toe of his shoe against the grass. 

“I’m not, though.” Harry says. “That’s what’s so stupid about all of it. I’m not even gay! I just…I like…I _liked_ feeling pretty. I’m over it now.” Harry says and he can still feel Liam’s eyes on him as he stares off into the forest in front of them. 

“Just don’t pretend to be someone else to please others, Harry. I just want to see you happy.” Liam says. 

Harry turns back to Liam and plasters on a goofy, fake smile. “How’s this?”

Harry’s smile turns creepy and silly and Liam laughs as Harry’s eyes cross. 

“Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. They won’t think you’re weird at all as long as you walk down the hall like that.” Liam rolls his eyes. 

“Perfect. ‘M set then.” Harry says and then falls back so he’s sprawled out on the grass. “You nervous, Li?”

“A little.” Liam says after he lays down next to Harry, staring up at the sky. “I don’t know what this school’s like. Anne says it’s different, more focused on academics, you know? And then there’s the football team. They’re quite good. Kind of a big deal or whatever.”

“Would you join up?” Harry asks. “You used to play, right?” 

“Yeah, but I was five, Harry. Not quite prepared for the big leagues.” Liam laughs and squints at the clouds. 

“I hope we like it. For mum’s sake. She’s doing this for us and I just want it to be worth all the trouble she’s gone through. I feel guilty,” Harry says and holds up a finger so Liam snaps his mouth shut before he can interject. “I do, Li. It’s my fault that she had to change jobs and move us around England. She feels sorry that I’m just so fucking weird. I just want her to be happy.”

“She is happy, Harry. She has you.” Liam says when Harry lays his hand down. 

“And you.” Harry says with a smile. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if she really had much say in that. I was kind of dumped on you lot.” Liam says and sniffs at the cold. 

“We love having you, Liam. You’re like…the brother I never wanted.” Harry says with a laugh. 

“Gee, thanks, H.” Liam scoffs. 

“You know what I mean.” Harry says and turns to look at Liam. “I just wish it was under different circumstances.”

“Yeah, well…nothing we can do about that, now is there?” Liam says and Harry opens his mouth to argue, but the look on Liam’s face makes him snap it closed again. 

“It’s fine, Harry. Let’s get back, yeah? Anne said she has a great meal planned to celebrate our last night before starting school tomorrow.” Liam says and stands up, brushing off his trousers.

“Okay, yeah.” Harry says and Liam helps him to his feet before turning and sprinting down the hill to their house. 

“Race ya!” Liam yells over his shoulder and Harry can’t help but think that he’s best friends with a complete dork. 

But that’s exactly what he loves about Liam Payne.

~*~*~

Harry hadn’t intended to be running late on his first day, it just happened to work out that way. 

Liam had tried to get Harry up on time, but he refused to get out of bed, and by the time he did, the shower water was cold and so was his morning coffee. 

This of course, slowed the whole process of getting motivated to get dressed and pack his bag for school. It also didn’t help that Liam kept yelling at him to hurry up. 

So, Liam and Harry end up sprinting into the school just as the first bell rings to begin classes. They also struggle to find the front office because they need to check in and get their schedules. 

“This is not my fault.” Harry grumbles as they walk towards the front office. 

“So is. You have to stop being so lazy in the mornings.” Liam grumbles. 

“Not my fault someone kept me up chattering about God-knows-what all night.” Harry bites back. 

“Hey, you kept up your end of the conversation. You could’ve just gone to sleep. Been done before.” Liam argues. 

“What can I do for you lovely lads?” The woman at the front desk interrupts. 

“Hi, er. We’re new.” Harry says. 

“Liam Payne and Harry Styles?” Liam interjects. 

“Ah, yes! I have your schedules right here.” The woman says and hands them each a piece of paper. “You’ll find a map on the back there. If you have any questions, just ask!”

“Erm, thanks.” Harry says awkwardly. 

“Oh! And you’re going to need a pass to be let into class late!” The woman says and then quickly scribbles something on a slip of paper. “Here you are! Enjoy your first day!”

“Thanks.” Liam says and then steers Harry out of the office. 

They get out into the hall and start looking over their schedules. 

“Damn, we only have History together.” Harry says as he compares his schedule to Liam’s.

“Well, now you get the chance to charm everyone on your own. Let those curls work their magic.” Liam teases as he tugs on a curl playfully. 

“Fuck off, Li.” Harry mumbles and then looks up at the sign listing the directions to certain classrooms. “I’m this way.”

“I’m the other way. See you at lunch?” Liam asks and Harry nods. 

Harry pulls Liam into a quick hug and then takes a deep breath before walking down the hall to his first class, biology. Harry pauses outside the classroom and sighs before pushing it open. 

Everyone turns to look at the ‘late kid’ and Harry just ducks his head and walks to the only open desk – the one in the back next to a blonde kid. Harry remembers he didn’t give the teacher his tardy slip, so he shuffles back to the front and shyly hands it to the teacher, a woman in her late thirties with red glasses and her brunette hair pinned back. 

“Ah, Mr. Styles is it?” She asks and Harry nods. “You’re new. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Harry hates that. He hates having everyone’s eyes on him, judging him. Harry turns to face the class and he can actually _feel_ them staring. 

“Hi, erm, I’m Harry.” Harry says with a small wave. 

“Where are you from, Harry?” The teacher asks. 

“I just moved from Holmes Chapel. Mum got a new job.” Harry says, which isn’t a lie; it’s just not the main reason for the re-location. 

“Well, I hope you like it here at St. Williams.” The teacher says and Harry nods before scurrying back to his desk. 

Once Harry sits down, the blonde boy sitting next to him turns to him, stretching his hand out in front of Harry. 

“Name’s Niall. I’m from Ireland. Moved here last year. If you need anything, let me know, mate.” The boy says and Harry smiles shyly as he takes his hand. 

“Harry, and thanks.” Harry mumbles and then tries to pay attention. 

That lasts all of ten seconds, because just as the teacher turns back to the board to write the details of the day’s lesson, the classroom door swings open again, this time to reveal the most beautiful human being Harry’s ever seen. 

Harry thinks he actually feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Sorry Ms. Hart. Coach needed to see me.” The beautiful boy says. 

“Do you have a slip?” Ms. Hart asks. 

“No. You know coach doesn’t believe in them.” The boy says with a flip of his fringe and a sparkle in his cerulean eyes. 

“This is the third time this week, Mr. Tomlinson. Please come on time tomorrow or I’m going to have to keep you after class.” Ms. Hart says sternly. 

“Well, that will just make me late for my next class, you see, and I think you and I both know Mr. Keats is not the most understanding of people.” The boy says with faux concern. 

“Just don’t be late again.” Ms. Hart says and then turns back to the board. 

“That’s Louis Tomlinson.” Niall says as if answering Harry’s silent question. “He’s the captain of the football team and star player. Everyone wants him, and I mean everyone.” 

Niall adds a wink at the end and Harry silently questions if Niall can read minds or something, because Harry definitely found himself lusting after this boy he didn’t even know. 

And Harry doesn’t actually feel that way about boys. Ever. 

Harry notices Niall’s still staring at him with a knowing grin and so he just smiles back politely, that is until Louis glances back in their direction and shoots a wink at Niall. 

Harry almost passes out. 

Louis turns back around just as quickly as he looked their way, but Harry’s nowhere near recovered. 

“I see you’re no different.” Niall says knowingly. 

“I’m not…I’m not _gay.”_ Harry says as quietly as possible. 

“You don’t have to be,” Niall says with a shrug. “Louis bypasses the laws of sexuality. He’s in a class of his own, lucky bastard. You’re simply… _Tomlinsexual.”_

Harry doesn’t know why, but something about that sends a thrill through him. 

~*~*~

All of the teasing Harry went through made him not want to feel pretty anymore, but that didn’t stop him from liking to _look_ at pretty things. This brought him to manifesting his love of pretty things in photography. 

At his previous school, Harry took a photography class, and he did quite well in it. He ‘had an eye for beauty’ according to his professor who applauded him again and again on his projects her turned in. Of course, being an art nerd wasn’t doing much for his popularity, either. 

Now at his new school, Harry wanted to take photography again, but he was afraid people would tease him for it again. He decided to wait a week or so to test the waters and observe how the other photography students were treated before he made the plunge and signed up for the class himself. 

Liam, of course, encouraged him to take the class anyways, fuck what everyone else thinks or says. Liam doesn’t get it because he’s never really been teased. At their last school, Liam was tolerated because he was so nice to everyone and the only negative to him was that he hung out with loser Harry. People were willing to look over that because Liam was _perfect._

By the end of their first day, Liam had already made friends with seemingly everyone and Harry, well, hadn’t really made any. 

Liam meets up with Harry after all of their classes and he smiles hopefully at Harry. Harry gives a small wave then goes back to packing up his bag so they can finally go home and he can relax. 

“How’d the rest of your first day go?” Liam asks cheerfully. 

“Not as bad as it could have.” Harry mumbles and he can tell by the look on Liam’s face that he’s taking that as a win.

“Did you make any friends?” Liam asks and Harry shakes his head, but then Niall’s coming up to them and tapping Harry on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Harry!” Niall says as he grins widely and Liam raises his eyebrows at Harry. 

“Er, hi, Niall.” Harry says shyly as he closes his locker. 

“I jus’ wanted t’ tell ya ‘bout the footy match tomorrow, you know, to see if ya wanted to come! There will be a pep rally tomorrow ‘n everything! Pretty excitin’ stuff!” Niall says, his voice getting louder as he kept talking.

“Um, okay.” Harry says and then Liam nudges him in the side. “Oh, um, Niall, this is Liam.”

“Hi, Liam!” Niall says enthusiastically and Liam holds out his hand to Niall politely. 

“Nice to meet you.” Liam says and Niall grins widely again.

“Well, Liam, you should come to the match, too!” Niall says. 

Harry smiles nervously at Liam, but then he catches a glimpse of who’s walking down the hall and his breath catches as he forgets how to get air into his lungs properly. Niall and Liam both notice and turn to see what Harry’s staring at just as Louis walks past them and pats Niall on the back. 

“Ready to go?” Louis says and, yeah, Harry really can’t breathe anymore because Louis’ blue eyes are flashing up to look at him for barely even a second. 

“Sure! See ya later, Harry!” Niall says with a wave and then he’s following after Louis down the hall. 

“What was that all about? You look like you’re having a stroke.” Liam says as he rubs Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s nothing.” Harry says as he shakes himself. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry sits with Liam at the football match, hands tucked deep in his pockets. 

“You can take pictures, you know. Try and get on the school newspaper.” Liam whispers to Harry who just shrugs. 

“Maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I just want to be _just Harry,_ instead of that nerdy photography kid.” Harry grumbles and Liam glances sideways at him like he always does. 

“Your mum didn’t move us both here just so you could fall to the sidelines, Harry. She wants you to try new things, not stopping doing all the things you love.” Liam reasons. 

“Fine. But the second someone yells ‘yo, dork with the camera’, I’m out of here.” Harry huffs and pulls his camera out of his bag. 

“See, I _knew_ you brought it with you.” Liam teases and Harry shoots him a glare. 

“Fuck off.” Harry mutters and then the stadium fills with music. 

Harry straightens up and looks towards the field where their team starts jogging onto the field as Nelly’s Here Comes the Boom blasts through the speakers. Harry watches as twenty or so unfamiliar faces jog over to the bench, but then…then there’s the one face he knows and his heart starts to race. 

The music changes as Louis saunters onto the field as the song switches to Lose Yourself by Eminem. Louis looks like he could kill right now if he wanted and Harry feels his chest constrict at how fucking _hot_ Louis is. 

“Remember to breathe, H.” Liam whispers to Harry who flips him off. 

Harry watches Louis join his teammates by their bench, kicking his left leg up to stretch himself out. Harry nearly moans at the way Louis’ shorts tighten on his ass and give him a perfect view of what’s underneath. 

“Why did we decide this was a good idea?” Harry groans and scrubs his hands over his face. 

“Because, we want to be involved. This is us being normal.” Liam grins and scans the crowd around them. “Hey, isn’t that your Irish friend from your biology class?” 

Harry looks to where Liam’s pointing and he smiles when he sees Niall sitting with a dark-haired boy Harry recognizes as the one Louis’ always with. Harry waves when Niall happens to look over at him and Niall stands up. 

Before Harry knows what’s happening, Niall’s plopping down next to Harry and dragging the dark-haired one with him. 

“Hiya, Harry!” Niall says cheerfully. “Do you know Zayn?” 

“No, hi, I’m Harry.” Harry says extending his hand to Zayn, who takes it and shakes it. “This is my…Liam.” 

Liam shoots him a look, but reaches his hand out to Zayn anyways. Harry still doesn’t know how he’s supposed to introduce Liam to people because it’s not like they’re really step brothers, Harry’s mom didn’t marry Liam’s dad, they just kind of…adopted Liam without all the legal stuff to go with it. 

“What, are you two like…dating?” Zayn asks and Liam blushes something fierce. 

“N-no!” Liam protests immediately and Harry pouts at him because he finds it a bit offensive that Liam would be so quick to deny being in a relationship with him. 

“We’re not together.” Harry says. “It’s just a bit…complicated.”

Zayn narrows his eyes at the two of them like he’s trying to figure out what Harry means. 

“It’s quite simple, really,” Zayn says after a moment as he leans back on the bleachers. “Either you’re fucking, or you aren’t.”

Harry gapes at Zayn who chuckles. 

“There’s my answer.” Zayn laughs. “You’re clearly not fucking. So what is it, then?”

“We’re…brothers.” Harry manages to say, suddenly getting defensive because Zayn seems kind of like a prick. 

Zayn’s eyes narrow again and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “You don’t look like brothers.”

“I’m adopted, okay?” Liam says a bit more aggressively than he would normally ever say anything. 

Zayn seems to sense he’s hit a nerve, so he backs off a bit. Harry can’t help but notice the way Zayn’s eyes linger on Liam’s face as he stares at the field and tries to calm his angry breathing. 

Harry sneaks a hand over Liam’s that’s gripping the bleacher tightly and gives it a squeeze. Liam calms a bit and turns to give Harry a half smile. 

“I could have told you they aren’t together, Zayn-y-poo,” Niall says with an air of mischief in his voice. “Harry here has the hots for our Louis.”

Zayn leans over to smirk at Harry. “Is that so?” 

Harry’s mouth had fallen open at Niall’s comment and he glares at Niall before huffing and crossing his arms. 

“I’m not gay.” Harry says. 

“He’s just Tomlinsexual.” Niall fills in and Harry wonders where Niall get’s these things. 

“One of the many, then.” Zayn nods and then reaches into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

Harry looks to Liam with widened eyes and Liam just shrugs and looks back to the field where the players are getting into position. Harry turns back to Zayn as he places the cigarette between his lips before flicking his lighter and holds the flame to the cigarette tip. 

“Want one?” Zayn asks as he holds the pack out to Harry after noticing his staring. 

“I don’t…I don’t smoke.” Harry stammers and Zayn shrugs and holds the pack in front of Liam.

Liam looks from the pack up to Zayn’s face at then answers after a moment, “No, thank you.”

“Suit yourselves.” Zayn says, blowing smoke over all their heads. 

The game starts and the players start running around the field chasing after the ball. Niall, as it turns out, loves footy more than anything else and cheers loudly for every little thing that happens. 

Harry wishes he could look anywhere else so he wouldn’t feel like such a creep staring at Louis the entire time, but as it turns out, he can’t. Harry watches Louis run around the field and kick the ball, his muscles flexing and sweat dripping down his face, 

Louis gets the ball and runs toward the goal before swinging his leg back and sends the ball soaring towards the net. The goalie launches his body to block the ball, but he’s half a second too late and the ball sails past him into the goal. 

Everyone leaps to their feet cheering loudly and Louis runs a lap around the field pumping his fist in the air. 

Harry feels like he can’t breathe.

“That’s right Lou!! Show no mercy!” Niall shouts and jumps up on his bench. 

Zayn doesn’t cheer, just tosses his cigarette butt on the ground and stubs it out with the heel of his boot. Zayn catches Harry watching him again and leans in to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“If you want him that bad, all you have to do is ask.” 

Harry gapes at Zayn and wants to ask him what he means, but then Niall’s throwing his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and is forcing him to jump up and down with him. 

~*~*~

The rest of the game goes by in a flurry of cheers and clashes of Louis Tomlinson’s ass in tight football shorts. 

By the end of the game, St. Williams has won 4-0, Niall should be hoarse from all the screaming but isn’t, and Zayn has made his way through half a pack of cigarettes. 

Not to mention Harry feels like he’s about to burst out of his trousers, but that’s a just a minor fact. 

“So, there’s this party to celebrate the big win, are you in?” Niall asks as he turns back to look at Harry. 

“How do you know there’s already going to be a party?” Harry asks, surprised. 

“Tommo promised a rager if they won, _when_ they won. So, you coming?” Niall asks. 

“Maybe.” Harry says and looks to Liam who shrugs. 

“Liam’s invited, too, you know.” Niall says with a light laugh. “I’ll text you the address, just so you have it. I promise you, though, it’ll be well worth it.” 

Niall gets this wicked grin on his face and then shifts so he can lean in and whisper in Harry’s ear, “Louis gets rather freaky when he drinks.”

Harry sputters a bit and Niall just pulls away and winks before chasing after Zayn. 

“We should go. Get socialized all proper-like.” Liam says and Harry turns to him with wide eyes. 

“Why is it that you are a better follower of my mother’s crazy plans than I am?” Harry says. 

“Because. I love your mother and you seem to just tolerate her most days.” Liam says. 

“Hey now, I love my mother. She birthed me. All she does is feed you.” Harry mumbles and starts making his way through the crowd. 

~*~*~

Harry follows after Liam up the front walk of Louis Tomlinson’s house, the party already overflowing out onto the front lawn. 

“How can he get away with this?” Harry calls to Liam as he reaches back to take Harry’s hand so they don’t get separated. “Like, where’s his family?”

“Dunno. Probably on vacation?” Liam shrugs and makes it to the front door. 

The second Liam turns the knob and pushes the door open, Yeah by Usher bumps through the speakers and Harry can’t help but think _‘now,_ this _is an entrance.’_

A woman who looks way too old to be at a high school house party greets them with a cup each filled with an unknown bluish liquid. Harry looks at it apprehensively, but the woman just smiles warmly. 

“Hi, I’m Jo, Louis’ mom. Please, drink up. I’m a bartender at The Black Bear, I know what I’m doing.” The woman says with a wink and Harry feels Liam shudder next to him. 

Harry smiles politely and takes a tentative sip of his drink before nodding his thanks to Louis’ mom and following Liam into the party. 

“Guess that answers where his parents are.” Liam whispers to Harry who rolls his eyes and tries not to let himself think too much about what it must mean for Louis that his mother is…like that. 

“Harry!” 

Harry turns slowly to find Niall barreling towards him with a large bottle of something amber-colored clutched tightly in his left hand. Niall throws himself at Harry hard enough that he stumbles backwards a bit, but Liam catches him quickly. 

“I have someone I want you to officially meet.” Niall says, mischief in his eyes and Harry groans because he has a bad feeling he knows where this is going. 

“Niall, no. You don’t have to…” Harry tries protesting, but it’s useless –Niall’s clearly already quite drunk and he’s really pushy. 

Niall drags Harry away from Liam despite Harry’s frantic attempts to grab Liam’s shirt and drag him with. Niall starts sprinting towards the kitchen, Harry in tow. 

“He’s got to be ‘round here. Farthest place from his mom where there’s still plenty of booze.” Niall giggles and then he stops abruptly, making Harry collide with his back. 

“Louuuuis!” Niall calls and Harry can see him waving someone over. 

Harry’s breathing turns erratic and he tries to cower behind Niall, but it’s near impossible because Harry has a good few inches on him. 

“Louis, this is Harry. The kid I was tellin’ ya about.” Niall beams and steps away so Harry catches a full frontal view of Louis and nearly chokes. 

Louis looks absolutely _mouth-watering._ He’s wearing a tribal printed tank top that hangs off his body and shows off his sculpted arms along with a pair of the tightest black skinny jeans that Harry’s ever seen, even tighter than the ones he’s been known to wear. 

Louis looks Harry up and down and there’s something twinkling in his eye right away. Harry gulps nervously and then holds out his hand to Louis. 

“Er, hi.” Harry says awkwardly and Louis takes his hand and shakes it, sparks shooting up Harry’s arm.

Harry’s eyes jump up to Louis’, wondering if he felt that, too. Louis’ eyes seem to have narrowed ever so slightly and he doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand. 

“Why haven’t I seen you before? I think I would remember someone…like you.” Louis says and finally drops Harry’s hand. 

“I’m, um, new.” Harry says and shuffles his feet awkwardly. 

Harry turns to try and bring Niall into the conversation to help fight off some of the awkward, but as it turns out, Niall’s run off already and is busy hitting on some busty blonde in the corner. 

Harry turns back just in time to notice Louis giving him a once-over. Harry smiles shyly when Louis’ eyes meet his again. Harry doesn’t really know what to do because he’s dreamt about this very situation when he would finally talk to the boy of his dreams, but he never imagined he’d feel this nervous and _silly._

“My family just moved here, me, my mom, Gemma my sister, and Liam, that is.” Harry spurts off. “Liam’s here somewhere. He’s my…well, he lives with me. He’s my best friend and he’s got some…um, family…stuff…so he lives with my mom and me. We just moved here last week and so we don’t really know anyone and I met Niall and he told me to come here tonight so I…I did. Liam said we should meet people and forced me to come with him so that’s…that’s why we’re here.” Harry really wishes someone would stop him, thankfully, Louis did. 

“You talk a lot.” Louis says, looking amused. “Can I get you a drink?”

Before Harry can say ‘no, thank you’, Louis’ handing him a new cup to replace the one he conveniently ‘left’ in the other room. Harry doesn’t take a drink of it, but then Louis’ taking his hand and there’s those stupid sparks again. 

Louis stops when they’re in a darkened hallway and it’s such close quarters that Harry’s nearly pressed up against Louis. Harry can feel his heart beating in his ears and he can’t keep himself from quivering. 

“You’re like a puppy, you know that? All nervous and easily excitable.” On ‘easily exitable’, Louis leans in so his lips brush against Harry’s ear and a shiver runs down his spine. 

Louis pulls back and rests his body against the wall, watching Harry. Harry hates feeling like he’s being scrutinized, so to calm himself a bit, he decides to chug whatever Louis put in the cup, and that seems to help. 

That is, until Louis starts talking again. 

“So Niall tells me you have a bit of a crush on me.” Louis says conversationally and Harry chokes on the drink.

“He _what?”_ Harry coughs and Louis chuckles. 

“It’s fine, Harry. It’s cute.” Louis says and flicks his fringe away from his forehead. 

Harry stares at Louis and feels blush burning his cheeks. 

“You can ask me, you know.” Louis says and Harry stares at him blankly. 

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes as he pushes off the wall and stands as close to Harry as possible without actually touching him. 

“Yes, I’m bi.” Louis says and Harry’s breath catches. “Niall says you’re in denial, but I know what I see. You want me, don’t you Harry?”

Harry’s throat has gone dry and he has no idea how to form real sentences. He doesn’t even think he knows English anymore. 

Louis leans in closer, but then backs away and frowns. 

“Harry…are you…are you a virgin?” Louis asks and Harry quickly comes back to reality and regains his voice. 

“What? No.” Harry says honestly. “I’ve just…never…” 

Harry means to say, _‘with a boy’,_ but he figures Louis knows what he meant because he smirks. 

“First boy, huh? Maybe you _are_ in denial.” Louis says and then leans in to lick a stripe up Harry’s neck to his ear. “I’ll go easy, I promise.”

Harry shutters and pulls back from Louis so he’s pressed flat against the wall behind him. Louis watches him amusedly and then frowns again and strokes Harry’s curls. 

“Unless, you don’t want to.” Louis whispers and swipes his tongue over his lips. “I’m not gonna like, push myself on you.”

“N-no, I…” Harry stutters and then forces himself to meet Louis’ eyes – his really pretty, blue eyes. 

“You what?” Louis says as a smirk plays on his lips and he leans in again. “Tell me what you want, Harry. I’m all yours.”

“You…you don’t even know me.” Harry says as he raises his hands to rest against Louis’ chest to create some sort of barrier between them.

“I don’t need to. I think you want me and that’s all that matters.” Louis explains as he wraps his fingers around Harry’s hands against his chest. 

“I…” Harry starts, but he loses his train of thought because Louis’ _still_ staring at him and his eyes are just…really, _really…pretty._

“Yes?” Louis says his head ducking down to run his lips along the column of Harry’s neck. 

“Is it…is it really that obvious?” Harry says, the words coming out as barely even a breath. 

“Honestly?” Louis chuckles, lips still ghosting up and down Harry’s neck. “Yes.”

Harry stiffens and feels himself blush because, _well, that’s embarrassing,_ but then Louis’ letting go of Harry’s hands in exchange for Harry’s hips and digging his fingers into the flesh there. 

“I want you, too, Harry. All you have to do is say yes and I’m yours.” Louis whispers, lips tickling over Harry’s ear and voice low and…sexy.

“Y-yes.” Harry stutters out before he even realizes the word is out of his mouth. 

Louis pulls back and Harry looks at him in shock that he’s actually admitted to this, to wanting this and to _do_ this. A smile stretches across Louis’ pink lips and he smirks at Harry. 

“Smile, love. You’re looking scared shitless.” Louis mocks. “C’mon. You’re not going to regret this. I really do promise I’ll go easy.” Louis adds as he leans in a nips at Harry’s ear. 

Harry hears more than anything the whine that escapes his mouth and he waits for Louis to pull away and laugh at him, but instead, he hears Louis inhale sharply. The next thing Harry knows, Louis’ fingers are wrapped around his and he’s being dragged down the rest of the hallway and up a staircase. 

Harry doesn’t say anything, completely at a loss as his chest fills with butterflies at the prospect of what’s going to happen. Louis’ fingers are tight around Harry’s, anchoring him to earth as his mind wanders to all the possibilities of where this could go. 

Harry can’t wait to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Louis leads them into a room at the end of the hallway and doesn’t even bother to turn the light on, which, okay, that’s probably for the best because Harry would rather _not_ hook up with someone with bright lights highlighting all his insecurities. 

Louis stops and backs Harry up against the door with a little more force than necessary, making Harry let out a squeak, but Louis cuts it off by bringing his lips to Harry’s.

It takes Harry a second to realize what’s happening and for his brain to send the message to the rest of his body that he’s being kissed and he should probably react in some way that’s not just standing stock still with his eyes wide open. 

Harry’s eyes flutter closed and he searches for purchase on Louis’ body as his lips press back against Louis’ with equal force. Louis takes Harry’s hands in his from where they’re roaming down Louis’ arms and pins them to the door on either side of Harry’s head. 

Louis moves his lips against Harry’s, making slick, wet sounds that send a buzzing through Harry’s mind and down his spine. Louis presses his body against Harry and Harry feels helpless with his hands pinned and now the rest of him is trapped against the door as well. 

Harry squirms a little, which makes Louis pull back and place kisses along Harry’s jaw and whisper, “Settle, Harry.”

Harry whimpers and squeezes Louis’ fingers in a desperate attempt to send a message to Louis that Harry would very much like him to start kissing him again. Harry thinks Louis gets the message with the way Louis pulls back and hovers his lips over Harry’s, but then he just waits there. 

“D-don’t tease me.” Harry says shakily. 

“Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Louis counters, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

Harry huffs and pouts his bottom lip out after he tries feebly to break out of Louis’ grip. Louis simply grins and pushes back against Harry until Harry falls pliant and sighs. 

“Kiss me. Please.” Harry whispers, voice soft and knees shaking. 

Louis grins and leans in like he’s going to kiss Harry, but then stops a millimeter away from Harry’s lips to flick his tongue against Harry’s lips. Harry whimpers and leans forward to press his lips to Louis and Louis folds immediately. 

Louis drops Harry’s hands in exchange for Harry’s hair, elbows resting on Harry’s shoulders as he raises up on his tiptoes. Harry moans and fists Louis’ tank top cautiously, Louis’ lips move against Harry’s and Harry tries to keep up and slowly falls into sync with Louis. 

Louis’ tongue tastes bitterly like beer and there’s something else there, too, but Harry can’t quite place it. He thinks it should taste, well, gross, but in fact, Harry thinks Louis tastes wonderful and he fully believes he’s going to crave that taste as soon as he stops experiencing it. 

Louis’ fingers slide underneath Harry’s worn t-shirt and feel up his stomach and along his ribs. Harry gasps when Louis’ fingers brush over his nipples and Louis bites Harry’s lip. 

Harry gains some semblance of courage and pushes Louis backwards, all while keeping his lips locked on Louis’. Louis’ legs hit the bed and Harry gives Louis another shove and they both tumble down onto the mattress. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be so…feisty.” Louis mumbles as Harry runs his lips along Louis’ neck and Louis tugs upwards on Harry’s shirt. 

“Clothes. Too many.” Harry breathes as he bares his teeth and sinks them into Louis’ neck. 

Louis moans and pulls Harry’s shirt over his head before flipping them over and tugging his own tank over his head. Harry ogles Louis’ chest now that his vision has adjusted to the dark. 

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Louis whispers as he rocks his hips forward. 

Harry honestly wishes he could. Louis is positively breathtaking and his body is sculpted perfection. Louis runs his fingers through his hair and bites his lip, his hooded eyes watching Harry as he stares at Louis hungrily. 

“Do I make you nervous, Harry?” Louis asks when he notices Harry licking his lips and lifting his shaky hands. 

“N-no.” Harry stammers, his courage from earlier now dissolved. 

“It’s okay. Like I said, we’ll go slow. You can tell me to stop if you want.” Louis leans in and presses a line of kisses along Harry’s jaw line. 

“I don’t want you to.” Harry says around a gasp. “I…I like it.”

Harry’s fingers dig into the flesh of Louis’ sides and Louis’ breathing hitches, his body involuntarily grinding down on Harry’s body. Harry gasps and tries to control himself as all his blood rushes south. 

Louis’ mouth works wonders and his hands may even be better as they work their way down Harry’s body, playing him like an instrument. Louis’ fingers stop at the hem of Harry’s jeans, fingertips running along Harry’s leather belt. 

“Can I?” Louis asks, sitting up a bit to look Harry in the eye. “I wanna see you.”

“Yes. Please.” Harry says, reaching his own hands above his hand to grab onto the headboard and rocking his hips up for emphasis. 

Louis smirks and undoes Harry’s belt, tugging it from its loops and tossing it across the room. Louis adjusts his position so he’s perched between Harry’s legs, hooking them around his hips. 

Louis plays with the button of Harry’s dark jeans until Harry groans and Louis gets the picture and pops Harry’s jeans open. Harry sighs in relief as Louis shimmies Harry’s pants down, leaving his boxers. 

Harry feels like he may pass out when Louis bends down and mouths at Harry’s hardening length through his boxers. Harry’s fingers fly to Louis’ hair and he pushes Louis down on him. 

“Patience, love.” Louis whispers and sits up, taking Harry’s hands off his head and pinning them up on either side of Harry’s. 

“I can’t. I want you so bad.” Harry breathes and rocks his hips up. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just cocks his head to the side and pauses. Then a wicked smile crawls its way onto Louis’ lips and he’s lifting up on his knees and turning around. 

Harry stares in awe as Louis unbuttons his pants and starts swaying his hips before easing his pants and boxers over the swell of his hips and bum. Harry audibly gasps and fights the urge to pin Louis down and caress Louis’ sun-kissed skin with his face…but then his consciousness is coming back and he’s panicking about all these foreign thoughts in his head. 

Louis arches his back and slides his pants and boxers all the way down his thighs before sitting down between Harry’s legs so he can slide them all the way of his legs. 

“Lou…” Harry breathes as Louis turns around and Harry’s breathing catches in his throat at the full view of Louis naked. 

“Shh, love. It’s okay.” Louis whispers, crawling up Harry’s body to kiss him. “I want you to take whatever you want from me. Take whatever you need.”

Harry moans when Louis’ hand dips into his boxers and grips Harry’s cock, fingers moving slowly. Harry’s eyes go wide and lock on Louis’ in silent pleading, his fingers digging into Louis’ back. 

“I’m gonna make it so good, baby. Gonna be so good for you.” Louis growls into Harry’s ear, tongue flicking against the lobe. 

Harry barely registers the suggestion towards Louis being the one taking it, being good _for_ Harry as he takes all he can from Louis, but then it all comes into clarity as Louis pulls Harry’s hand to his lips and sucks on his fingers before directing them back towards his ass, dipping them in between his cheeks. 

Harry freezes because _this, this is unchartered territory and he’s way over his head._

“Lou, Louis…” Harry tries as Louis grinds his ass against Harry’s hand and breathes shallowly into his neck. 

Louis slows his hips and presses soothing kisses to Harry’s chest and neck. Harry shivers and tries to slow his racing heart, but it’s no good because he still has a naked person – a naked _boy_ on top of him and that’s…that’s something he can’t just jump into. 

“Breathe, baby. It’s okay.” Louis soothes and Harry squeezes his eyes shut. “I’ll walk you through it. It’s going to be so good. I can…I can ride you, if that makes you feel better.”

Harry’s eyes fly open and he looks into Louis’ eyes to find them searching his. Louis smiles when they make eye contact and holds Harry’s face in his hands. 

“You’re really pretty, Harry. Your eyes are piercing and your body…” Louis’ eyes rake down Harry’s torso and then flit back up to his face. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

Harry blushes and diverts his eyes. Louis rubs his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks and kisses the shyness off his face. 

“I can show you, here.” Louis moves so he’s crouched next to Harry and is reaching into his bedside drawer. “Look, just watch me and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Harry watches as Louis coats his fingers with lube and twists so Harry can see Louis’ perfect ass when he bends over Harry’s body and arches his back. 

“Now, it’s important to have enough lubrication or else it’s gonna hurt like a bitch. I’m able to take a bit more than others because I’m, well, _experienced.”_

Louis spreads his cheeks and lets Harry get a perfect view of his puckered hole. Louis slides a finger all the way in, not at all patient and with no care for going slow. 

Louis moans breathily and starts moving his finger in and out, only giving another second before he’s pushing in a the second finger next to the first. Louis’ body convulses and he freezes for a moment before he carries on and starts riding back on his fingers. 

“So, yeah. B-basically, y’just…finger my asshole until ‘m nice ‘n stretched.” Louis says, his words broken and slurred as he scissors his fingers. 

Harry can’t help but reach up and rub his hand over the swell of Louis’ ass. Louis shivers and turns his head to look at Harry. Harry smiles shyly and Louis grins back before pulling his fingers out and flipping around so his ass is in Harry’s face. 

“Your turn.” Louis takes the lube and coats Harry’s fingers before guiding them back to his ass. “Do it, just like I showed you. I can take whatever you give me, no need to be a pansy about it.”

Harry inhales deeply and then exhales a shaky breath before bringing his slick fingertips to Louis’ hole. Louis holds his cheeks apart and holds his breath as Harry presses a finger in. 

Louis grabs at Harry’s hand and holds out another finger, prodding it at his hole and urging Harry to go in with two. Harry does so slowly and revels in the gratified sigh Louis gives him when he does. 

“Yeah, right like that, babe.” Louis moans. “Gimme more. I want three.”

Harry takes another deep breath and then pushes in a third finger, Louis ass tight around him and he wonders how Louis can handle this. Louis rocks his ass up and down, adjusting to the sensation and stretch. 

“Fuck, yeah. That’s exactly what I’m talking about. Twist them now, yeah just like that.” Louis moans as Harry twists his fingers inside Louis and rubs his fingertips against his warm, smooth walls. 

“Doesn’t it…hurt?” Harry asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Not so much. Knowing what’s coming makes it all worth it.” Louis says around another moan. “If you…if you just…push in a bit…deeper…”

Harry does as he’s told and his fingers brush against…something…something that makes Louis shout and his back arch obscenely. 

“Fuck, Harry! Yes. Right there. Hit that spot again!” Louis cries and Harry can’t do anything but fuck his fingers into Louis until Louis his _writhing_ and sounds like he’s going to…like he’s going to… “Shit, Harry. I’m gonna…Pull out. Harry, pull out!”

Harry tears his fingers out of Louis’ ass and Louis convulses before falling flush against Harry’s body, his mouth right near Harry’s crotch. Harry can feel Louis breathing heavily and then he feels Louis’ mouth on him, still with his boxers as a barrier. 

That doesn’t last long, though, because Louis’ gaining back some strength and he untucks Harry from his boxers and pulls out his cock, wasting no time before he’s got his mouth on him, for real this time. 

Harry chokes on a moan as Louis sucks on him with earnest, propping himself up on his elbows and hollowing his cheeks to take Harry all the way down. Harry moans and covers his face with his hands as he tries not to buck his hips up and choke Louis. 

Louis pulls off and flips off of Harry, turning to rummage in his drawer again, this time producing a small, square packet. Harry looks from Louis’ hand, to his face, nerves rising in his chest because this all just got really real. 

Louis tears the corner of the wrapper with his teeth and stares at Harry as he does so. Harry tries to smile, tries to look confident, but he’s not so sure it comes off that way because Louis smirks and leans in to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“Babe, don’t be nervous. I promise it’ll be all you’ve been dreaming about.” 

Harry whines and runs his fingers down Louis’ sides as Louis shifts to roll the condom onto Harry’s leaking cock after taking the condom out of the wrapper and tossing the wrapper carelessly on the ground. 

“Here ya go. Ready?” Louis says after he’s got the condom snug and is perched over Harry’s cock, holding it steady at the base. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Harry says, fingertips dancing over Louis’ sides and holding his breath. 

Louis takes that as his cue to get started and sinks down on Harry’s cock, slowly at first until he’s fully seated on Harry’s hips. Louis’ eyes are shut when Harry refocuses on him after nearly blacking out from the intense feeling of the tight heat around him. 

“Lou, Lou.” Harry coaxes, his fingers running up and down Louis’ chest and up his neck to frame his face. “Open your eyes.”

Louis opens his eyes and smiles down at Harry before diving down to kiss the worry off Harry’s lips. Louis gives an experimental bounce on Harry and swivels his hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so big. Feels so good.” Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and bites Harry’s lips. 

Harry slides his hands down to grip Louis’ ass, kneading the skin and giving it a playful smack. Louis’ back arches and he gasps, his hips grinding and fucking down on Harry. 

“Do that again.” Louis whines as he bites Harry’s neck. 

Harry takes a deep breath and smacks Louis’ ass again, making Louis sit up and really start bouncing on Harry’s cock. Louis reaches up to tweak his own nipples, his eyes getting more hooded and his lips caught between his teeth. 

“You’re so hot.” Harry moans and he’s suddenly overcome with the need to get Louis on his back and fuck into him until he comes. 

Harry grips Louis’ sides and lifts him up and tosses him down on his back. Louis’ eyes fly open as he bounces on the mattress and Harry climbs on top of him. A wicked kind of grin forms on Louis’ lips as Harry parts Louis’ legs and angles Louis’ hips up so he can see his entrance and line himself up. 

“Is this…is this okay?” Harry asks, the uncertainty finally creeping back into his mind.

“Course. Take whatever you want. I _love_ it.” Louis says as he tucks one of his arms behind his head and uses his other hand to tug on himself lazily. 

Harry truly thinks Louis is beautiful – the way his feathery hair is completely mussed, the way his sharp cheeks are painted pink with flush, the way his blue eyes are darkened but still seem to sparkle. 

Harry wants to take a hundred pictures and keep them forever. 

Harry takes a deep, cleansing breath and tries not to think about the two other times he’s been in a similar position with someone laid out beneath him, expecting him to rock their world and make it _so good._ Harry secretly dated a girl before, until she found out about his ‘girly’ interests, mainly his love of wearing girls panties. 

Louis wraps his fingers around Harry’s and brings one hand to his lips to press a kiss there. Harry smiles and shakes his curls out of his face. 

“Do it, Harry. C’mon.” Louis says with a light laugh. “Don’t have all night, love.”

Harry dives down and kisses Louis to distract him as he pushes in. Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s fingers and makes a high-pitched sound that makes Harry’s heart ache because he thinks he’s hurting him. 

Harry freezes and Louis shushes him. “D-don’t stop, Harry. I’m fine. I love it. Keep going.”

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips and digs his heels into Harry’s ass, forcing Harry to push all the way in. Louis moans and licks his lips, staring up at Harry with a look that seems to challenge Harry to go and go _hard._

Harry pulls almost all the way out and fucks back in. Louis moans and Harry does it again. Harry starts to pick up a rhythm, one that’s fast and merciless, one that he’s never been able to achieve before. 

There’s something about Louis and his…pure _submissiveness_ that gets to Harry and drives him to be dominant and _good_ at this. The other times he’s done this, he’s been sloppy and clumsy. Now, now he’s strong and dragging sounds out of Louis he never knew a person could make. 

“So good. So fucking good, baby.” Louis moans. “You fuck me so good.”

“Close, Lou. I’m, _ah,_ close.” Harry moans and Louis clenches around him. 

Harry pulls one of his hands away from Louis’ and gets it around Louis’ flushed, leaking cock and starts tugging him off. Louis’ moans get higher and more needy as his body shakes with the force of Harry’s thrusts. 

“I’m, _shit…”_ Louis shouts and he’s coming, white cum streaking up his chest. 

Louis’ hole tightens even more and that pushes Harry over the edge and he’s coming as well, filling the condom and mumbling incoherent compliments into Louis’ neck. 

Harry pulls out after a second and looks down at an absolutely _wrecked_ Louis. Louis just grins up at him and lies still as Harry sits back on his knees and tugs the condom off, tying it and then looking back at Louis. 

“You’re good.” Louis says. “Would never have guessed I was your first.”

“You weren’t my first. I’ve slept with girls before.” Harry huffs and Louis giggles. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you said. I was your first _boy,_ though, and that’s what really counts. One never forgets their first boy. Makes you never want to go back to girls.” Louis teases and Harry rolls his eyes. 

“So you’re strictly lads, then?” Harry asks, although he’s not really sure where it came from.

“Nah, I mean, I prefer men, but sometimes I really want to fuck instead of be fucked, so then I switch back to girls.” Louis explains.

“Oh.” Harry says, not sure what else to say. 

Louis reaches for the box of tissues on his bedside table and wipes down his chest and cock. Harry can’t seem to look away and wonders if this is why there’s a box of tissues by Louis bed – because he fucks a lot of people here – or if it was just a coincidence and he gets a lot of runny noses. 

Louis stands up and tosses the tissues in the trash, signaling with his head that Harry should toss the condom in there as well. Harry does and Louis wraps his arms around Harry from behind and kisses his shoulder blades. 

“I like you, Harry. “ Louis whispers and Harry turns around, setting his hands on Louis’ waist. 

Harry smiles down at Louis and for the first time, he sees a simple boy, not the captain of the football team that can have anyone he wants. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Louis says, mischief in his eye and the simple boy illusion is shattered as quickly as it came. “What if, what if we did this again?”

“Did this again…as in…” Harry says around a smile.

“As in,” Louis starts as he steps even closer to Harry and rises up on his tiptoes. “We could get back in this bed and knock some frames off the wall another day.”

Harry can’t fight the grin on his face and he knows he definitely wants to say yes. Harry waits to smile at Louis a little bit longer and then he presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. 

“I’m in.” Harry says. 

Then there’s a crashing sound from downstairs and Louis curses under his breath. Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest and then sighs and pulls away to find his clothes. 

“Where the fuck are my pants?” Louis mutters and as he hands Harry his shirt and pants. 

Harry bends down and finds Louis’ pants tucked under the bed and hands them to Louis. Louis thanks Harry with a kiss and then they both get dressed in silence before Louis heads to the door and waits for Harry. 

“Here,” Louis starts to say as he reaches for a pen. “Write your number here so I can call you.”

Louis holds out the pen and then turns his hand over so Harry can scribble his number on the back of Harry’s hand. Harry bites back a smile as he finishes off his number and hands the pen back to Louis. 

“Perfect. I’ll be touch.” Louis says and with that, he gives Harry one lingering kiss and then sneaks out the door, leaving Harry standing in the dark with a racing heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stands in Louis’ room for a full five minutes with a stupid grin on his face before he starts making moves to find the rest of his clothes. Harry spends another five minutes trying to find his shirt with no luck.

Harry straightens up and puts his hands on his hips, trying to figure out a way that he can leave this house without a shirt. 

Harry finally decides to just risk it and walks to the door. The second his hand touches the doorknob he panics and changes his mind. 

Harry turns back to the room at large and searches for another way out. Harry spots a window on the opposite wall and walks over to it, looking out at the yard below. 

Harry notices there’s even a ladder next to the window – perfect for sneaking out, and, Harry thinks as an after thought, probably also perfect for sneaking someone in. 

Harry jimmies the window open and tosses the ladder out, hooking the ends over the windowsill. Harry takes a deep breath and then starts to climb out of the window. 

Harry tries not to think about how odd this is, climbing out of the football captain’s bedroom window at 3am on his first night at his new school. 

Harry makes it to the ground with a jump and looks back up at the window with an accomplished grin. Harry turns to makes his way around the house when he hears it, the distinct sounds of two people going at it. 

Harry freezes and sneaks closer to the side of the house, trying to make himself small and unnoticeable. Harry creeps closer to the sound of two mouths slick on each other. 

When Harry peaks around the corner, he almost gasps out loud. Harry covers his mouth with his hand as he watches Liam getting hot and heavy with none other than Zayn Malik and by the looks of things, clothes are going to start coming off any second. 

To Harry’s luck, his phone goes off and Liam and Zayn jump apart just as Harry ducks back around the house. Harry curses under his breath and tries to be as still and quiet as possible as he listens to Liam and Zayn’s hushed whispers. 

Harry hears them contemplating coming to see who’s there, but then there’s the distinct sound of someone moaning and then more kissing. 

Harry sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks his messages. 

_**Can’t seem to find you. Was hoping you hadn’t left so we could go for another round.**_

Harry smiles and ducks around the back of the house to walk around the other side of the house. Harry keeps smiling as he types back a message and saves Louis’ number into his phone under _**The Footy Captain ;)**_

_**Patience.**_

_**~*~*~**_

Harry wakes up the next morning and checks his phone first thing. He frowns when he sees that Louis never texted him back, not that he _had_ to, Harry just hoped that he _would._

Harry rubs his eyes and rolls over to see Liam curled up in the bed next to Harry’s, the blanket pulled up over his shoulders. Harry stares at him for a moment and wonders what exactly happened last night that led Liam to be shoved up against the side of the house with Zayn Malik’s tongue down his throat. 

Harry throws his pillow across the room and it hits Liam in the head, abruptly waking him up. 

“Jesus, H. Wassat for?” Liam mutters, his voice groggy with sleep. 

“Wanted to talk,” Harry says lightly, folding his hands in his lap. 

Liam rubs his eyes and sighs loudly, apparently deciding he has to get up now because he _knows_ Harry’s just going to sit there and sigh loudly until Liam gives in and does as Harry wishes. 

“So,” Liam says around a yawn as he sits up and fluffs his pillow behind him. “How was your night? I got your message that you headed home early.”

“It was good. Think I may have made a new friend,” Harry says, his phone feeling like a dead weight in his hand as his stomach does a flip at thinking about Louis. 

“Oh? I think I may have done so as well,” Liam says with a chuckle as he thumbs at his neck. “Harry, I kissed someone.”

“No,” Harry says with a smirk and drawing out the word. 

Liam frowns because he gets the feeling Harry already knows this information, even though…how could he?

“I saw you,” Harry fills in, tugging on his bottom lip with his fingers. 

“You saw me…oh,” Liam says, face dawning with realization. “I feel like I should explain.”

“No need. He’s hot. Looked like you were enjoying it,” Harry says and Liam looks at him with anxious puppy eyes. “’M not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Good,” Liam says, sighing and relaxing back against his pillows. “I like him a lot already. He’s…really fucking hot. Not to mention a _great_ kisser.”

“Is that all you did, then?” Harry asks, waiting for Liam to offer more information.

“We made out, but we… _I_ … didn’t let it go any further. I mean, I just met the guy and I didn’t want to rush into things.”

Harry feels a lump form in his throat and his hand shakes when he reaches up to push his curls away from his face. Liam gives Harry an odd look and Harry tries to smile back as normally as possible. 

“Everything alright, Harry?” Liam asks, knowing it’s not. 

“I, um, may have…rushed into something myself,” Harry says, looking down at his lap shyly. 

“What do you mean?” Liam asks and Harry takes a nervous breath.

“I slept with Louis,” Harry says, barely a whisper. 

“You didn’t,” Liam says, shocked, and then can’t stop himself from asking, “How was it?”

Harry stares at Liam in shock and then laughs out loud. “Really, really good. Louis definitely knows what he’s doing and, you know, he was good to me.”

“This is…well, I’m not really sure what this is, to be honest,” Liam says. “Are you, like, okay, you know, the morning after?”

“Yeah. Bit sore, but I’m good,” Harry says with a smirk. “Louis definitely made it seem like he wants to see me again, so I’m hoping that actually happens again.”

“Wow, H. That’s…big,” Liam says, grinning. “I hope it works out. You deserve happiness, you know.”

Harry smiles and blushes. He’s about to argue and say something like, I’m really not all that special, when his phone buzzes in his hand. 

Harry greedily opens the message, biting back a smile when he sees _The Footy Captain ;)_ pop up on his screen. 

_Hey there, Curly. Was hoping I could interest you in some early afternoon play ;)_

Harry grins dopily at his phone until Liam pulls him out of it by throwing his pillow back at him. Harry glares at Liam who just bats his eyelashes at Harry and makes cooing noises. 

“Shove off,” Harry mutters. “It’s really not all that exciting. He’s just a boy.”

“Well that’s it, though, isn’t it,” Liam says. “He’s a _boy.”_

“You’re point?” Harry says, standing up and rummaging through his drawers to find something to wear. 

“It’s just…do you want to talk about that part? I’ve told you that I like boys, you’ve just never mentioned anything about you maybe liking them as well.”

“It’s not that I like _boys_ as in plural. I just…Louis is special and I like him a lot. Why does it have to turn into a big sexuality-questioning thing?”

“I mean, it doesn’t, but if it did, you know me and your mum would love you anyways. It doesn’t change anything,” Liam explains. 

“But it does, though,” Harry says. “It means they were right.”

Harry doesn’t have to explain who he means by ‘they’. Liam makes a sound of understanding and Harry rests his forehead against the wall, gripping his skinnies and t-shirt he’d just pulled out tightly. Harry forces the memories out of his mind – of the taunting and bullying, the endless streams of ‘fag’ and ‘loser’. 

“Harry, it’s going to be okay. Those people aren’t here now and you can be your own person without worrying about the way other people are going to react to it.”

“I don’t have to worry about _anything._ I don’t care about any of that anymore.” Harry mutters, his stomach twisting in knots. 

“H, come on. I know you. You can spurt off all that crap as much as you want, but I see right through it.” Liam says. 

Harry turns to face Liam and licks his lips, feeling his resolve cracking. Liam stands up and walks in front of Harry, pulling him into his arms. Harry takes a shaky breath and then wraps his own arms around Liam, burying his face in Liam’s neck. 

“You’re perfect, Harry. Just the way you are. If people don’t see that, then they aren’t worth your time,” Liam says. “If _Louis_ doesn’t see that, he’s not worth it.”

“He likes me, and least I think he does,” Harry whispers, pulling back. “He’s just texted me and wants to see me again.”

“That’s a great start, H. Just promise me you’ll be careful, though,” Liam says. “Zayn’s said some things….”

“Yeah, what, in all that time you guys had to talk last night?” Harry teases. 

Liam rolls his eyes and shoves playfully at Harry’s shoulder. “We did get to talk, a bit, you know, after all the snogging.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I’m glad you got to chat, then. Look, I’m gonna just…change and then meet up with Louis. I’ll…I’ll keep in mind what you said.”

Liam gives Harry a nod and a wave as Harry disappears into the bathroom. Harry closes the door and strips out of clothes, quickly changing into the fresh outfit. He spends some time fussing with his hair before finally giving up and heading back into his room. 

Harry pulls out his phone and types a quick response to Louis. 

_Tempting. Where?_

Harry finds his jacket and shoes before heading out the door, Liam nowhere in sight. Harry’s phone buzzes as he heads down the stairs and he opens the message from Louis with a grin. 

_Come round mine. Just walk in. I’ll be waiting upstairs for you._

_~*~*~_

Harry let’s himself into Louis’ house as quietly as he can because he’s not really sure if anyone else is home. The place is still in shambles after the party last night, and Harry wonders who’s going to be stuck cleaning all of this up. 

Harry finds the stairs and heads up to the second floor, trying to remember the way to Louis’ room. He notices it’s really not that hard to find when he sees the sparkly girls names on three of the four doors on the hallway, the fourth door marked with a picture of their school’s footy team. 

Harry holds his fist up to the door, ready to knock, when he hears a door opening and closing down stairs and decides he better just get inside quickly. 

Harry pulls the door open and closes it hastily behind him, too focused on sneaking in before someone else came upstairs to think about Louis waiting for him. He’s brought back to the purpose of his visit when he hears someone clear their throat. 

Harry turns around and gasps when he sees Louis lounging on his bed, stark naked and…hard. 

“Took you long enough, Curly.” Louis says casually. “Had to get started without you.”

Louis begins tugging on himself lazily while still holding eye contact Harry, beckoning him over. Harry feels frozen to the spot, but then his want for Louis drives him forward. 

“Think you should join me,” Louis says. “But you’ll have to be naked first.”

Harry blushes and then starts pulling on his shirt, getting it over his head and then moving on to his pants. Once he’s down to his boxers, he moves to the bed, but Louis tuts him. 

“Ah, ah. Those, too, killer.” Louis says, nodding to Harry’s tight boxers. 

Harry’s blush deepens as he hooks his fingers in his boxers and tugs them down. Louis licks his lips when he gets the full frontal view of Harry naked in front of him. 

Harry covers himself shyly and then sits down on the bed awkwardly. Louis sits up and shifts so he can sit hip to hip with Harry, although he’s facing the opposite way. Louis looks up at Harry’s face, grinning coyly before reaching up and cupping his cheek. 

“Hey, Curly,” Louis says softly. “Good to see you in the daylight.” 

Louis gives Harry a once over, making a show of removing Harry’s hands from his crotch to uncover his semi-hard cock and then looking back up to Harry’s face.

“Glad to see the real you doesn’t disappoint. I have to admit, I was a bit worried the beer haze made up how hot you were.” Louis says quietly, his lips brushing along Harry’s jaw. 

Harry didn’t know what to say, so instead he just turned his head so he could meet Louis’ lips with his own. 

Harry’s stomach immediately fills with butterflies and he sighs into the kiss. Louis’ fingers curl into Harry’s hair at the nape of his neck and he tugs gently. 

Harry had forgotten in the few hours they’d been apart how sweet Louis’ tasted and how good it felt to have his lips on his own. Louis pulls back and sits up straighter, smirking at Harry as he swings a leg over Harry’s bare thighs to straddle him. 

Louis settles in Harry’s lap and floats his hands down to Harry’s shoulders delicately. Harry dares to slide his hands around Louis’ waist to grip a handful in each palm of Louis’ arse. 

Louis’ grin widens and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry squeezes Louis’ arse and Louis ruts up against Harry before diving down to kiss Harry hungrily. 

Harry’s hands run up Louis’ back and Louis arches against Harry’s roaming hands. Louis’ tongue makes its way into Harry’s mouth and Louis pushes Harry backwards onto the mattress. 

Harry squeaks when Louis’ hands find his nipples and then he’s trailing after his fingers with his mouth. Harry’s hands fly to Louis’ hair as Louis kisses down Harry’s chest, pausing to suckle at his perked nipples. 

“Lou…” Harry whines and ruts his hips up. 

Louis smiles against Harry’s ribs as he continues to kiss down his chest. Harry’s fingers tighten in Louis’ hair when he sucks a bruise into Harry’s hipbone. 

“Wanna leave a million marks on you” Louis breathes, eying Harry’s cock with want. “May I?”

Harry thinks he’s referring to sucking more bruises into Harry’s skin, so he just nods because _why not,_ but then Louis’ sucking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth and Harry’s whole body spasms. 

Harry doesn’t really know how to handle himself. He truthfully doesn’t exactly get his dick sucked that often, and when he does, it’s never by someone like _Louis,_ someone who sucks cock like it’s their favorite pass time and with such _enthusiasm._

Harry lifts up on his elbows so he can keep a better watch on Louis as he mouths along the vein running down the length of Harry’s cock. Louis makes eye contact with Harry, smirks, and then swallows Harry down whole. 

Harry curses and rocks his head back, mouth open and eyes closed. Harry fists the sheets and forces himself to look back at Louis who’s bobbing his head now happily and staring at Harry with a hooded gaze. 

Harry wonders when exactly Louis got so good at this, but then that leads to thoughts of all the _other_ cocks that have been down Louis’ throat or _other places,_ and Harry doesn’t exactly want to kill his buzz right now. 

Louis’ hands trace the insides of Harry’s thighs and he pulls off to kiss where his fingers where. Louis looks up at Harry and then bites the space right underneath where his leg meets his groin. 

Harry groans and tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair, guiding him back to his cock. Harry feels his curls sticking to his forehead with sweat as he gets more and more worked up. 

Louis’ tongue lolls out and he licks sweetly at the tip of Harry’s cock, gathering the precome there. Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hair, silently begging him to suck on him properly, but Louis ignores him, instead he gives Harry’s tip a kiss and then ducks down to nose at Harry’s balls. 

Harry grunts impatiently and Louis smirks against Harry’s sac before sucking his balls into his mouth. Harry falls back on the mattress and rocks his hips up. Louis sucks harder and slurps until Harry knows he’s about the burst. 

“Lou, please. Need you to—“ Harry says around a moan. 

Louis seems to know exactly what Harry needs because he dives back down and swallows Harry’s cock down until the head of Harry’s cock is hitting the back of Louis’ throat. 

He doesn’t even gag. 

Louis looks up at Harry through red-rimmed eyes and bobs his head before deep-throating him again. Harry feels his whole body tightening and the curling in his stomach warning him that he’s about to come. 

“Louis, I’m gon—“ Harry tries to choke out, but Louis _rolls his eyes_ and swallows hard around Harry until Harry loses it. 

Harry feels his come shoot into Louis’ mouth and Louis sucks until Harry’s given him all he’s got and he’s shaking through the aftershocks. Harry has to literally pull Louis off his sensitive cock. 

“God, that was…” Harry croaks, voice husky and sated. 

“Brilliant, I know,” Louis says with a cocky smirk. “Been wanting to know what you taste like ever since last night. Even sweeter than I thought.” 

Harry blushes and keeps grinning dopily. Then he notices that Louis is still hard, maybe even _harder,_ and Harry feels like he should just maybe do something about that. 

Harry sits up slowly and faces Louis with a look of determination. Louis cocks his head and looks back at Harry curiously, hand slowing where it was working on his cock. 

“I can…” Harry says, nodding his head towards Louis’ crotch. 

“C’mon, Harry. You don’t have to, ” Louis says. “Enjoy your post-orgasm high. I can handle this.”

“I want to,” Harry says firmly. “Besides, you deserve a better orgasm than your hand can give you after what you’ve just done for me.”

Louis smiles and scrunches his face a little at Harry and then raises both his hands as if to say, _‘if you insist’._

Then the nerves settle in Harry’s stomach because he’s never done this before. He eyes Louis’ cock and tries to think of the best way to go about this. 

Louis must sense his sudden apprehension and he nods subtly. 

“Here, I’ll sit back,” Louis says as he slides back on the bed so he’s settled against the headboard. “Now you can come in here and…you know.”

Louis gestures between his legs and Harry crawls between Louis’ parted thighs and settled back on his haunches, chewing on his lip as he tries to focus.

“Harry, don’t be nervous, although it’s really turning me on,” Louis says and reaches to pet Harry’s knee. “I promise, if you just try to do what you would like done to you, it’ll be great and I’ll love it.” 

Harry warms at that and starts to feel a bit more confident. Harry leans down and takes Louis’ thick cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before bending down even more so he can suck the tip into his mouth.

Louis’ body tenses and Harry watches pleasure light up Louis’ face. Louis relaxes into the pillows behind him as Harry circles his tongue around Louis’ tip and then stretches his mouth wider so he can suck more into his mouth. 

Harry takes Louis in inch by inch until he starts to sputter. He’s forced to pull off and regain his composure before he can start suckling at the head again. He dares to meet Louis’ eyes, and he almost wishes he hadn’t, because Louis’ watching him with this _hungry _look and it nearly makes Harry choke again.__

__“It’s good, babe. Please, don’t stop,” Louis moans, voice high pitched and breathy._ _

__Harry preens under the praise and doubles his efforts. He tries to swallow as much as he can, this time taking more before his throat clenches and he chokes a little, pulling off and running his tongue over the length._ _

__Harry begins to fondle Louis’ balls as well, trying to give Louis as much attention and pleasure as he can manage. Louis responds immediately and spreads his legs even farther apart, hands fisting Harry’s curls tighter._ _

__Harry thinks he really likes the way Louis’ grip keeps his curls out of his face and the way his nails scratch along Harry’s scalp. He likes the attention and he also really likes that Louis doesn’t force Harry down more than he can handle. Louis is respectful, and that’s just…really nice._ _

__“Baby, close,” Louis moans, head knocking back against the headboard. “Want me in or out?”_ _

__Harry panics for a second and pulls off, but he instantly feels bad because But it’s too late to change his mind, because Louis’ jerking himself fast and seconds later, his come is shooting off and painting Harry’s unsuspecting lips, chin and cheeks._ _

__“Fuck, sorry,” Louis says, reaching up to swipe some of his come off Harry’s mouth._ _

__Harry sticks his tongue out as Louis does this, catching some of the come before Louis can clean it away. It’s bitter – definitely different than he would have expected after Louis’ calling his taste ‘sweet’._ _

__Louis’ staring at him, Harry notices, and he wonders why, exactly. Harry blushes shyly and folds his hands in his lap as he waits for Louis to say something._ _

__“You’re…you’re truly something else, Harry,” Louis says and then after a moment reaches over to his bedside table for a tissue. “Here, let me, erm, clean you up.”_ _

__Harry holds very still as Louis wipes his face clean and he smiles when Louis leans in and pecks him on the lips._ _

__“Beautiful. You’re mouth is actually insane. Not to mention you’re pretty good with it,” Louis comments and Harry covers his face with his hands. “I’m being serious.”_ _

__“You’re embarrassing me,” Harry mumbles, but he loves the compliments, they make him feel a lot less awkward._ _

__Then there are noises downstairs and Louis groans and rolls out of bed. Harry watches him curiously as Louis gathers his clothes and pulls on his boxers. Louis turns back to face Harry and smiles, crawling back onto the bed and pecking Harry’s lips._ _

__“Looks like I gotta go,” Louis says softly. “Sounds like mum’s home and that means I’ve gotta help with my sisters because God knows she’s not going to do it.”_ _

__Harry frowns at Louis’ comment about his mum, but Louis just smiles and kisses him sweetly again. Louis climbs off the bed and pulls on his shirt before searching for his phone._ _

__Harry follows Louis’ lead and starts to gather his own clothes from the floor, a troubling feeling settling in his stomach. Louis finds his phone with an _‘a-ha!’_ and then turns to watch Harry struggling to get into his skinny jeans. _ _

__Louis watches Harry with an amused look and Harry pouts when he notices after finally buttoning up his pants. Louis just grins and walks over to Harry and places his hands on Harry’s shoulders._ _

__“Post-orgasm haze looks good on you,” Louis says. “Can I see you again?”_ _

__The feeling in Harry’s stomach dissipates a little and is replaced by a warmer, happier feeling. Harry smiles widely and nods before even really thinking about it._ _

__“Good,” Louis says, stepping up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the lips. “I’ll miss these curls until then.”_ _

__“Is that all you’re going to miss?” Harry asks coyly, placing his hands on Louis’ lips and pulling him in close, not really sure where his courage is coming from._ _

__“Well, I’ll miss that cock of yours, too,” Louis says nonchalantly and Harry blushes._ _

__Louis smirks and wraps his hands around Harry’s neck and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Harry hums and wraps his arms all the way around Louis’ waist to bring their bodies flush against each other._ _

__Harry is about to lift Louis up and bring him back to the bed when the sound of tiny feet running up the stairs makes Louis jump back from Harry quickly._ _

__“Shit, you…you should go now,” Louis says, sounding frazzled and moving towards the door. “I’ll call you.”_ _

__Louis dashes back to Harry for one final kiss and then moves to the window and opens it. Harry gets the idea before Louis even says anything and nods before walking over to the window. Louis tosses the ladder out and Harry helps him hook the ends over the windowsill._ _

__“Be seeing you,” Louis says and then turns to head across the room and out his bedroom door._ _

__Harry watches Louis until he closes the door behind himself. Harry can’t help but wonder what this all means and if he really is going to see Louis again._ _

__Something tells him this is just the beginning._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It’s Monday morning and Harry’s walking into school with Liam, camera in his bag and a smile on his face. 

Harry hadn’t felt this happy walking into a school in a long, long time. 

“Happiness looks really good on you,” Liam says quietly with a knowing smile as he closes his locker and watches Harry put his camera in his own locker in exchange for his Chemistry book. 

“It feels good. Really, really good,” Harry says back. “Louis’ asked me to come to practice and watch him after school. It’s like…it’s like I really mean something to him, you know?”

“I hope so, H. I just want you to be happy and…safe,” Liam says as Harry finally closes his locker and slings his bag back over his shoulder. 

“I feel those things now. I just hope it lasts,” Harry says and then he sees him. 

Harry’s breath catches in his throat and he feels heat rising on his cheeks. Harry forgets how to put one foot in front of the other and if Liam wasn’t there to steady him as he starts to stumble, he would have made a complete arse of himself by falling flat on his face. 

Louis doesn’t even notice him – not until he’s a mere two feet from him. They lock eyes and Harry feels like his world stops. It’s slow motion in Harry’s mind as Louis stares at him and then slowly flutters one eye in a subtle wink before quickly turning away from Harry. 

Harry’s definitely forgotten how to make his lungs function properly. 

Liam’s hand is still steady on Harry’s shoulder and he finally notices it once Louis is far past him and Harry is almost all the way to his class. His heart is still racing. 

“H, you in there?” Harry hears Liam say, although it sounds kind of far away. 

“What? Oh, yeah,” Harry says, laughing to himself and running a hand through his wild curls. 

“You’ve definitely got it bad,” Liam laughs and pats Harry on the shoulder. “Try not to drool over him all day.”

With that, Liam leaves Harry to make a left down a separate hallway to go to his history class and leave Harry to go to maths. 

Harry passes the rest of his day daydreaming about Louis and his beautiful eyes. Harry thinks about what Louis would look like sweaty and writhing in Harry’s bed. Then he thinks about what Louis would look like getting _Harry_ all sweaty and writhing in his bed and he starts to get a little nervous and…hard. 

Harry raises his hand and asks the teacher for permission to use the bathroom and seconds later he’s sneaking off to the loo, phone lit up in his hand. 

**Harry Styles:**   
_Can’t stop thinking about you._

Harry is never forward. Never. But. He’s also never had someone so readily available to him and someone that’s _always_ wanting it. 

Harry locks himself in a stall and leans against the door, waiting for Louis’ response. 

**Louis Tomlinson:**   
_Stooop. You’ll make me horny in class Xx_

Harry bites back a grin and decides to have a little fun. He palms himself and grips his semi in his jeans, adjusting it to make it even more visible. Harry angles his phone so he can snap a picture of his crotch and sends it to Louis without a second thought. 

**Louis Tomlinson:**   
_You suck._

**Louis Tomlinson:**   
_By that I mean, I want to suck you._

**Louis Tomlinson:**   
_Where are youuu? I’ve just excused meself to the loo._

Before Harry can respond, he hears the bathroom door open. Harry assumes it must be Louis, so he opens his stall door and beams when his eyes meet Louis’, already darker and needy. 

Harry doesn’t get the chance to say anything before Louis is pushing him backwards and dropping to his knees, barely even giving Harry time to make the conscious decision to lock the stall behind them. 

Louis hasn’t said anything and he still doesn’t bother to as he starts to mouth at the outline of Harry’s cock, making it thicken even more in his pants. Louis looks up at Harry and blinks innocently as he reaches up with deft fingers to unbutton the slacks of Harry’s uniform. 

Harry sucks his lips into his mouth and threads his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis smiles up at Harry as his eyes close momentarily, making Harry think Louis likes to have his hair played with. 

Louis tugs downwards on Harry’s slacks, getting them down around Harry’s knees before he tucks his fingers into Harry’s briefs and pulls them down enough to uncover Harry’s cock. 

Louis wastes no time after that before he’s swallowing Harry down and bobbing his head enthusiastically. Harry tries not to moan, but Louis is doing this _thing_ with his tongue and he _doesn’t even gag,_ and Harry just knows he’s going to come embarrassingly quick. 

Louis looks up at Harry with shiny eyes and somehow he manages to look innocent with Harry’s dick buried in his throat. Louis blinks and flicks his tongue of the head of Harry’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. 

Harry can’t help but moan that time because the suction is beyond great and he hits his head on the stall wall in the process, muttering _‘fuck’._ Louis smirks around him and hollows his cheeks so that he’s taking Harry down so far Louis’ nose is pressed into Harry’s abdomen. 

“Lou, please, gonna…” Harry moans and Louis just goes even faster, sending Harry hurtling over the edge. 

Louis pulls off just as Harry’s coming, making his cum paint across Louis’ sharp cheekbones and mouth. Harry briefly feels embarrassed, but then he’s wishing he had his camera because Louis looks _damn gorgeous_ with Harry’s cum splattered across his face. 

Louis grins at Harry and flicks is tongue out to swipe up the cum on his mouth. Harry grabs some toilet paper from the holder and wipes up the rest of the mess to clean Louis up and then flushes the evidence down the toilet. 

“Better get your pants back on and get to class,” Louis says, standing up and straightening himself out. 

“Erm, do you need me to…” Harry mumbles, gesturing to Louis crotch, which, okay, don’t look really all that bulged. 

“Well, actually,” Louis starts as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his flies, pulling down his trousers and briefs, adjusting them so Harry can see the wet, white spot in them. “Sorta came from you coming on my face.”

“You…woah,” Harry says, more to himself than anything, but Louis smiles at Harry’s clear surprise. 

“You’re a lot sexier than I think you think you are,” Louis says as he fixes up his pants. “Now, is there any cum in my hair or am I safe to head back?”

Harry stands there dumbfounded and just in _awe_ of this boy in front of him, but then he regains his sanity and does a quick scan of Louis’ face and hair, as well as his uniform for safe measure. 

“Think you’re good,” Harry says and after a moment’s thought, leans in and presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Louis smiles in surprise and then leans into Harry, pressing his lips more firmly to Harry’s and even resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

It’s over quickly, though, because Louis pulls back and without another word, ducks out of the stall and disappears from the bathroom. Harry stares after him for a moment, still feeling the faint, delicious press of Louis’ lips on his. 

~*~*~

Harry is early coming out to the pitch after school. He nearly sprints out of his last class, practically bulldozing a girl with a yellow headband to the ground in the process. He mumbles an apology and quickly hurries on his way through the halls. 

Harry doesn’t even bother to stop at his locker because he brought all of his homework and camera to his last class so he wouldn’t miss a single second of watching Louis getting all sweaty at practice. 

Harry finds a spot in the bleachers and holds his bag on his lap, unzipping it and digging out his camera. Harry fiddles with it for a moment before holding it to his face and adjusting the settings to get the most clear shot of the field, even though no one was out their yet. 

Harry frowns as he checks his phone for the time and pouts his bottom lip out when he notices that he still has five minutes to kill before practice is supposed to start. 

Harry sighs and decides to kill time by texting Liam to remind him that he’s not going home right away. Liam texts him back right away and asks him if he’d like some company. 

Harry thinks about it for a moment, pondering the idea of having the comfort of Liam’s presence here while he ogled Louis and, yeah, it would be nice to have someone there to stop him from leaping over the fence and dropping to his knees, begging Louis to fuck him up. 

Harry types back _**‘only if you want to. If you’ve got a better offer, don’t want to keep you from that’.**_

_**‘Nothing better. I know you’d probably like the company.’**_

Harry smiles because Liam gets him, knows him better than anyone else in the whole world. Harry doesn’t text back and just waits for Liam to show. 

It only takes a minute before Liam is walking up to the bleachers and climbing up to where Harry is waiting. Harry smiles and waves at Liam and Liam gives Harry a nod before sitting down next to him. 

“Ah, I see you have your camera,” Liam notes and Harry nods and chews on his lip. 

“Er, yeah. Figured I could give it a go,” Harry says, hoping Liam will catch on to the underlying hint of _maybe I can submit these to the Yearbook Club._

And he does, Liam knows him _so well_ it’s actually scary. Liam wraps an arm around Harry in a quick side hug and grins at him knowingly. 

“You’d be great. The Yearbook Club would be happy to have you, you know. Just throwing that out there,” Liam says, giving Harry a sideways glance. 

Harry stares down at his lap, but nods. He knows he should give it a go, pursue something he’s truly passionate about, but…he’s not sure if he’s ready. He still hasn’t had time to do enough recon to find out how the ‘photography nerds’ are treated at this school, and he’s not sure if he really wants to jump into something completely blind. 

“Look! They’re coming out now,” Liam says, breaking Harry away from his thoughts. 

Sure enough, the players are heading out onto the pitch and starting to do some stretching. Harry searches for Louis, and he finds him quickly, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a smile bursting onto his lips. 

It’s almost instinct that Harry lifts his camera to his face and starts snapping photo after photo, each frame zoomed in on Louis as he squats and stretches out his legs. 

Harry quickly forgets everything else around him except for his camera and the scene in front of him, ready to be captured and preserved on film. Harry forces himself to start photographing the other players as the practice continues, but he can’t help the way his lens seems to be drawn to the most beautiful object out there: Louis. 

Liam just sits next to Harry quietly, but with a shit-eating grin on his face as he watches Harry fall effortlessly back into the thing he loves doing but couldn’t for so long. 

Two hours fly by and by the end, Harry’s gone through two and a half rolls of film. Liam still doesn’t say anything, just smirks at Harry as he packs away his camera after staring at the field in a bit of daze for a few moments after the players had left. 

Harry turns to Liam, blinking away a bit of the fog. “What?”

“I didn’t say a damn thing,” Liam says and stands up, brushing himself off. 

“Tosser,” Harry mumbles, but he stands up as well and follows after Liam down the bleachers. 

They walk in silence for a few minutes, until Liam tosses his arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry sighs, some of the weight that’s settled in his chest dissipating. 

“Felt good, didn’t it? Getting back to taking pictures?” Liam asks and Harry chews on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I just…I love it, you know that. I just worry that it’ll make things bad again. I’d love to join the school newspaper or yearbook or something, but I just…I don’t want to be labeled again by people who don’t even know me when I…um, when I barely know myself, you know?” Harry says, voice getting quieter as he went on. 

“I get that, H. I would never try to push you into something I didn’t think you could handle. I think you could handle putting yourself out there. The second you feel uncomfortable, you can quit,” Liam offers and Harry thinks about it, tries to picture himself in a yearbook meeting or helping out with the next newspaper layout. 

“I’ll see,” Harry decides after a moment. “Give me the week to think it over.”

“That’s better than a ‘no’,” Liam grins. “I’ll take it.”

Harry rolls his eyes and lets Liam lead them the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming soon so let me know what you think! :D


End file.
